


Big Surprise

by MizRootbeer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Peter's had a rough day at work but when he comes home to you, everything seems right with the world. With your gorgeous body, how can he not be happy? Features a pluz sized reader





	Big Surprise

 

Peter dropped his keys and briefcase as soon as he saw her. You giggled, playing with a lock of her hair as you laid on the couch like a pin-up model. You had legs in the air, ass promptly displayed and your body in custom lingerie. Black and white, it hugged all your curves perfectly. Peter closed the door behind him, his eyes still glued to you. You stood up slowly and walked towards him.\

 

“Babe,” He breathed.

 

“I told you that I had a big surprise for you,” You walked to him, placing a hand on his chest. “Surprised?”

 

Peter just nods, his eyes slightly glazing over. Your hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into your touch, his eyes closed. Peter followed you as you walked towards the bedroom, completely in a daze. The frustrations of the day had disappeared from his mind as soon as he saw you.  Once you reached the bedroom, you undid his tie. Peter was silent, his eyes scanning each inch of your body. His hands glided over your skin as he felt every inch of your curves. One hand reached towards the back of the corset; he was so eager 

 

Ignoring his hand, you focused on his buttons. Once skin was bared and you touched his cold skin, he shivered. You removed his shirt and leaned forward to place a kiss on his chest. Peter whimpered as your lips roamed his body. 

 

“Y/N,” He breathed.

 

Peter held your face in his hands and brought you up to meet his lips. Lip locked, he refocused his efforts to remove your corset. His fingers fumbled around with the clasps until he managed to get them all undone. He pulled back as you shimmed out of it. He smiled when he saw the heart-shaped pasties on your breasts. Peter picked you up and threw you onto the bed. You giggled, watching him undo his belt and pulling down his zipper. His boxers did a poor job of hiding his boner.

 

Peter went to the edge of the bed, reached for your garter belt and he undid his belt As he pulled down your panties, that familiar glazed look returned to his face as he looked at your pussy. He opened up your legs more before placing his face directly in front of your womanhood. He inhaled deeply, taking in that familiar musk and then, he began to suck on your clit. 

 

“Oh Peter,” You moaned softly.

 

Peter didn’t need any more prompting. He licked, sucked, bit and kissed your glistening pearl. The more he did, the more you moaned. His tongue ran up your lips and then go back down, sucking gently at your folds. He knew exactly how to use his mouth. Eagerly, he used his tongue to lick your folds. Peter sucked on them, savoring your sweetness. He delved deeper, sending shivers through your spine and down to your toes. Your moans filled the room as he ate you out with gusto.

 

Soon, you were a writhing mess. Peter didn’t stop. His grip tightened as he kept using his magic mouth. Your hands tangled in his hair, gasping as that familiar sensation starts at your core. Peter had left you speechless. He pulled back, making you whine. He pulls his boxers off and gets on top of you. He peeled one off of the pasties, revealing a nipple. Peter latched on and starts to suckle. Again, you moaned his name as his tongue lapped at your nipple. He pulled back only to suck on the second one. He only stopped when he’s satisfied that your nipple was hard enough. Grabbing them both, he pushed your breasts together and started sucking both nipples together.

 

“Oh god, Peter,” You arched your back.

 

Peter grunted happily as he greedily sucked. Your tits are so big, they hardly fit into his mouth but that didn’t stop him. His eyes were are on you, watching your face as your eyes flutter. When you start to whimpered and try to push him off, Peter shook his head. No, he’ll decide to stop sucking when he feels like it. He would suck tits all night but his cock was so swollen. He pulled back, releasing your nipples with a little pop.

 

“I need you babe,” He panted. “Badly.”

 

“I’m all yours, Peter.”

 

This woman? She had complete power over him and he was fine with that.

 

Peter rammed into you, causing you to squeal in delight. Once inside, Peter wasted no time. Sweat rolled down his body as he thrust into you, his skin slapping against yours. There is a desperation, a need that drives him when you two make love. Your pussy squeezed his cock, trying to coax his orgasm out. His lips claimed yours and he’s hungrily explored your mouth while still connected. He pulls back, panting while his eyes are full of lust.

 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” He managed.

 

“All for you baby,” You breathed. “Only you.”

 

Again, he kissed you with that familiar desperation. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your inner walls clenching. It was coming, you can feel it. You wanted this to last but were also desperate for the climax. Peter’s movements became more erratic, his breathing becoming short. His fingers dug into your legs as he thrusts as quick as he can. Urging him on, you repeated his name and beg for more until it happened. One final moan escaped your lips as you orgasm. That’s enough for him to release and he spilled inside of you. All the energy he had leaves him but Peter was extremely satisfied. He pressed his forehead against yours, saying nothing.

 

“Fuck,” He mumbled. 

 

“Babe, time to pull out,” You say.

 

“No,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Come on, honey, I have to take a shower,”

 

“No,” He said. “Stay in bed.”

 

“You know, you could join me in the shower.”

 

Peter perked up at this idea, smiling at you.

 

“Can I wash your tits?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Peter pulled out. You sat up, only for him to pick you up in his strong arms. Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

 

“I love you,” Peter whispered.

 

“Do you love me or my big, fat ass?” You asked coyly.

 

“Both. Your heart is bigger than your ass by the way,” Peter kissed you.

 

“Aw, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” You grinned. “Take me to the shower?”

 

“Of course, my lady.”


End file.
